


Mary's Little Boy (#153 Blessing)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [114]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, F/M, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-14
Updated: 2011-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-14 18:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new little Eppes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mary's Little Boy (#153 Blessing)

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I can get kid fic in a BDSM 'verse.

Ian was uncomfortable. There were too many adults looking at the baby. Too much chance for one of them to give little Jonah Eppes the evil eye. That’s what his grandmother would have said at any rate before shooing everyone out of the house.

The baby passed from mother to father, Don still looking startled by the life in his hands. After a while, father to uncle. Charlie looked at the little boy with a curious serenity and hummed something low in his throat just touching the dark hair.

Then Ian found the child in his hands. At least they were steady. Ian looked quickly at Alan. His look was dark. The elder Eppes had yet to forgive him for wearing his son’s mark. Ian looked down at the baby. Jonah opened his eyes. They were dark like his father’s, already strong, peering from his mother’s fine boned face. Ian looked at the child and for long minutes, the child looked back. Ian tried to remember what he had been taught. Three pats on the head, the Blessing of Mary, protection against evil. Ian leaned close and whispered low and handed the baby back.

Alan cornered him later. Alan was surprisingly sneaky. Don must have got it from somewhere. Ian looked around for Charlie.

“What did you say?” Alan asked.

Ian played dumb. “When?”

“You whispered something to Jonah, just before you handed him back, what was it?”

Ian looked at the floor, it was stupid, he hadn’t believed in such things since he was a child. “Protection against the Evil Eye, Blessing of Mary.” Ian tried sound casual, to his ears he sounded stupid.

Alan raised an eyebrow. “You think that was entirely appropriate?”

Ian shrugged. “Mary’s little boy was Jewish too.”

Alan snorted. “Yes, I suppose he was.”


End file.
